


so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 06, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Deke doesn't do well in the cold. It's a good thing Trevor thinks ahead for the both of them.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/gifts).



> This crosses off the squares Any M/M (Trevordeke) & "It's cold, have my jacket." on the fluff bingo cards!
> 
> For [ Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy) as she's the one who introduced me to Trevordeke in the first place!! If you like this ship, then please read her stuff!!

While there are very few positive things to come from growing up in a dystopian future in space, the one thing Deke has to admit he misses is the temperature regulation of the Lighthouse. Because Earth is so much colder than his grandparents had made it out to be, and he really wasn’t prepared for it. And it’s not even like he can’t afford jackets, like he doesn’t own a plethora of them, but if he doesn’t put it on when gets dressed then there’s no chance of him remembering to put one on before going to work.

Most days it wouldn’t be an issue, he’d hide away in his office, the heating on full blast, trying to cease the constant shivering. However it seems that the world is out to get Deke today when the boiler breaks down halfway through one of the coldest days of the year, the man only wearing a thin long sleeved t-shirt. Freezing to death certainly wasn’t the way he thought he’d go, but at this stage, it seems like it’s more than likely enough to happen. On a sticky note, scribbles down his last will and testament, leaving the company to Nana and Bobo, to be passed down to Alya when she’s old enough, leaves money for Trevor to get a new life away from SHIELD, and leaves his belongings up to whoever wants them. 

It’s more than an hour later that Trevor walks into Deke’s office, knowing how poorly his boyfriend deals with the cold. And when his eyes land on Deke, shivering viciously at his desk, Trevor is more than thankful that he remembered to bring a spare jacket with him before he left the house this morning. Striding over to him, he gently pulls Deke up out of his seat and into his arms, rubbing circles on his back as he shivers and groans over the cold. 

Slowly, Deke’s painful shivers die down, and he returns his boyfriend’s hug, sliding his cold hands under Trevor’s shirt, the SHIELD agent trying his best not to shriek and jump away at the icicles resting against his skin. They stay huddled together for a while, neither one of them feeling the urge to separate, until one of the R&D researchers comes rushing in, citing a major issue in the coding. When Deke slowly pulls away, the shivers returning, Trevor gently grabs his hand, causing him to stop in his tracks.

“It’s cold, have my jacket.” He says before shrugging off the garment and placing it around Deke’s shoulders.

It doesn’t go unnoticed that his boyfriend attempts to nuzzle deeper into the jacket, unsubtly sniffing Trevor’s cologne. As Deke follows behind the frazzled looking intern, Trevor leans against Deke’s desk, pulling his phone out to contact the boiler company, offering them double the rate if they come out within the next two hours to fix it. After all, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he let his partner freeze to death?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
